


I Know, Darling.

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James needs to learn to listen to Q, M/M, Q gets pissed off easily, and return his equipment, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is off on a mission. Q gets annoyed with him. I'm bad at summaries. </p><p>(This whole thing is just an excuse for some self-indulgent fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know, Darling.

Q was not impressed. The bastard was doing it on purpose and Q just knew that if he went on ignoring his instructions for much longer, the bloody idiot was going to end up with a bullet through his head.

He snatched up his headset from where he had thrown it to his desk in disgust at his agent and spoke sharply into it.

"Bond are you going to start listening to me any time soon?" He could hear 007 chuckling at his irritated tone. He could swear Bond went out of his way just to annoy him.

"I don't really have much choice do I, seeing as you all but welded this earpiece to my head." 

Q just sighed angrily, ignoring Bond's jibe.

"There is a difference between listening to me and just hearing me, agent, and I think it would do you well to remember that."

Again, Bond just chuckled. Q turned his attention back to his computer screen where a blinking dot marked '007' was crawling its way along a mess of tangled red lines.

"There's an alley way coming up to your left, Bond. It'll take you round back to your vehicle and-" he was cut off as a crack of gunshot ripped through his headset. There was a grunt of pain from the other side of the link that had Q on his feet, hands slamming down flat on the table.

"Bond!" he shouted, "Bond! Talk to me, man!"

There was nothing on the other end but the rattle of gun fire and indecipherable yelling. Then silence.

Q sank back down into the chair, hands shaking slightly as he pulled is keyboard towards him.

"Bond?" he asked again, quieter this time. He tried to ignore the tremor in his voice.

"You know darling, I would appreciated it if you didn't yell in my ear while I'm trying to take down five men hellbent on my destruction."

Q could hear the cocky grin in 007's voice but couldn't really find the will to be annoyed at him. Over his headset he could hear the faint sound of a car door opening and then the starting of an engine.

"Yes, well if you actually told me what was going on half the time, I wouldn't have to yell in your ear."

There was a pause in which he could hear the sound of Bond's chuckles and then,

"You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"Of course I wasn't," Q answered briskly, "If I worried about you I'd never get anything done. You're forever throwing yourself off buildings or into gunfire."

"Of course, Q, of course. You? worried about me? What was I thinking."

Q ignored the snark in the statement and instead set to arranging Bond's transport out of whatever hell hole he'd been dumped this time.

"Bond, I've got you a plane. A small airfield, ten miles north of St Petersburg. I'm sending your GPS the coordinates."

"Roger that," came the short reply, "Bond out."

A sharp whine of feedback pierced through the headphones. Q ripped them off his head in annoyance and discarded them on the desk. If Bond had destroyed that ear piece he was going to be pissed.

***  
"It's one in the morning, James," Q grumbled as he felt the bed dip under the weight of the extra body.

"I know that."

Q sighed and flipped himself over, fighting against the bed sheets until he was facing the other man. He ran his hand carefully over the bandaged shoulder, feeling the rough cotton under his fingers. He sighed again.

"That's going to scar," he murmured, pressing a careful kiss against James' skin. James sighed, his eyes drifting shut. Q wriggled forwards so he could hitch a leg round James' and burrow his head into the crook of his neck. Strong arms came to wrap round his body and he felt James pressing kisses into his hair. The velvety fingers of sleep began to pull him back under but there was still one question nagging at the back of his mind.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"What did you do with that earpiece?"

He could feel the vibration of James' chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"Threw it under a bus, darling."

"I hate you."

"I know, darling."

There was a pause where there was no sound but the two men breathing.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"I was worried about you really."

"I know, darling. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is much appreciated :)


End file.
